Ocean View Girls College
by Moonlightstreams
Summary: Michiru is the most admired gay student in school with many adoring followers. Haruka transfers to Ocean View and quickly is integrated into Michiru's group. What ought to happen when Haruka gets her own followers?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Co-written with Sailor Lucinda**

**Ocean View Girls College**

**Prologue**

_In an environment like this, there's more to being queen bee than charisma and a nice smile._

Two long, supple legs slid out of the driver's side of the silver Lexus that had pulled up in the car park. It looked horridly out of place amongst the beat-up, rusted utes and circa 74' commodores, who's paint was flaking off, revealing their own shades of silver. A pair of designer Mary Jane's strutted from the car and onto the car park, crunching on leaves that had fallen from the dehydrated trees. It was summer, post-heatwave, but all the leaf litter suggested it could have easily been a chilly late-Autumn day. However, the searing heat dictated otherwise. The school yard, in all its vandalised and abused glory, was deserted in favour of cooler locations, like the library. In fact, the only time a majority of the school students entered the library was to escape the heat outside.

Michiru Kaioh raised her sunglasses on top of her wild hair, studying the school yard before her. The start to another school year- the last for Michiru, who was graduating at the end- and she was insanely enthusiastic.

_It takes sex appeal, talent, intelligence, strength, coy…_

It was reassuring and familiar, at the same time as it was embarrassing and pathetic, that the school yard, which had been given the full once-over during the summer break, had already been trashed, and the starting bell hadn't yet rung. The long expanse of grass that stretched across the land separating the main road from the school buildings was littered with remains from packaged, 'quick-fix' breakfasts, such as Red Bull cans and Mars Bar wrappers. Someone had taken the courtesy of spray painting their 'signature'- which was, to the naked eye, a mess of unintelligible letters slurred together- all across the school announcement board. And some poor unfortunate girl, Michiru observed, had already lost her school jacket, which had been unceremoniously thrown high into a leaf-less tree.

…_and sex appeal._

Michiru took to strutting across the field of dried grass towards the school building, fully aware at how the strut flaunted her legs to the girls behind her as they arrived at school. She enjoyed the impact she had on them, and how they all flocked around her in desperate attempts to somehow gain access to the perfectly shaped stems. Before she knew it, Michiru was surrounded by a gaggle of girls, both from her grade and from those below, who chattered endlessly. She ignored most of what they said, but smiled along with them all, and laughed when she was prompted, much like a celebrity in a crowd of wannabe's.

Her arm slipped around another girl's torso, the girl's arm rested around her shoulders and they continued to walk, they fit together naturally like a jigsaw puzzle. Other girls tried to get closer, but the look in her eyes told them it was not their turn.

_Perfect._

The bell promptly rang, causing the girls around her to groan. She enjoyed their company they had in the morning, but she was excited to start her classes. She waved to her followers, winking at some of them as they left. She then turned to the girl beside her, kissing her jaw before they departed. She easily found her classroom and quickly settled in her seat, she sent a couple of winks to a few girls who adored her.

They began blushing before whispering to their friends, pointing to Michiru and bragging about it. She couldn't help to chuckle to herself; she then grabbed her pencil and doodled on her diary ignoring her homeroom teacher's lecture.

The door creaked open, quickly catching her interest as the principal and a new student stepped inside. A smile broadened her face and she leaned forward on her hand.

She studied the tall girl's stature, her eyes gazing at her long legs before drifting higher. She hid them well, but not from her sharp eyes. She spent a couple of seconds staring at the girl's breasts; ideas running through her head what to do with this newcomer.

The girl's blonde locks fell over her bright green eyes and ears, one of her strands stood up from the rest on the top of her head. Different: possibly like the girl herself. She looked good, no, handsome with her masculine features. Her eyes soon meet Michiru's for a moment before studying the rest of the classroom, either not caring that a girl was checking her out or didn't notice her observing eyes.

Michiru leaned back in her seat, her arms and legs crossed. Her eyes never left the tall girl's form as she wondered over and sat behind her. This year would certainly be entertaining.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Co-written with Sailor Lucinda**

**Ocean View Girls College**

**Chapter 1**

Her mind wandered as she sat, cross-legged, in her seat, leaning on her hand and staring at the vandalized desk. She absently read the scribbled engravings, before her new timetable was dropped on her desk. She shifted her gaze up to the homeroom teacher.

"Akita-san can help you find your classes," the teacher gestured to the girl sitting next to her, an innocent smile crossed her face and she gave a small wave.

Haruka curtly smiled at the girl. The teacher moved along the students handing out timetables. Haruka's gaze fell back on her desk. Her long slender fingers took the edge of her timetable, quickly reading her first lesson of the day. Her lips curled to smile and she tucked the small slip of paper into her diary. Her mood increased with the knowledge that her favourite lesson was first up. She'd be able to take of the damn skirt that cut off around her knees and change into comfortable gym shorts. Of course, that wasn't the reason PE was her favourite lesson, but definitely one of the perks.

Again her mind wandered, this time thinking about how many gay students there were in the school. She heard plenty of rumours about Ocean View, could they have been true? Girls making out on the bleaches, a lesbian gang parading around the school and girl on girl sex in the janitor's closet. But they were just rumours, centring on this particular school: the most 'out of the closet' girls' school.

The bell rang, interrupting her thoughts. Without complaint, she rose from her seat and slung her bag over her shoulder. The girl in front of her turned to her, a playful smile crossed her face as she politely bowed to her.

"Kaiou Michiru, pleased to meet you Ten'ou Haruka," introduced the aquamarine haired girl. Her stance was straight and confidant, her eyes shined with curiosity.

She bowed back to her, her eyes studying Michiru's soft feminine features, "Likewise, Kaiou-san. Perhaps we'll see each other again during the day."

Haruka turned to Akita, who led her past Michiru and into the hallway. She pulled out her timetable, showing her next class, before glancing behind her. She caught Michiru's stare and smile as she walked off in the opposite direction. She turned her attention back to Akita, who beamed up to her.

"You're so lucky, Ten'ou-san, to get Michiru-onee-sama's attention,"

"And why would that be, Akita-san?" asked Haruka, curious about Michiru's popularity.

"Michiru-onee-sama is the sexiest, proudest and smartest gay student in Ocean View. Almost every student would go lez for her,"

Haruka's lips turned into a grin, slipping her timetable back into her diary and shoving it back into her bag, "I see. She must have her own group, then,"

"Of course she does. I'm lucky to be part of it. I'm sure you'll get straight in, you could even have a chance to be her new favourite follower,"

It was the best start of the day; she mentally thanked her father for sending her here unaware of her sexuality. But there were a couple of changes that needed to be done.

"So, by followers do you actually mean mindless slaves who'll do anything for Michiru-san?"

"Call it whatever you like, Michiru-sama is a goddess,"

--

As Michiru waited for her teacher, her mind drifted with one particular person in her head. Ideas being played over and over in her head, ways of causing the tall girl's knees to buckle and words to make her shiver with delight. She wondered how long it would take to have her as one of her loyal followers, or to get into her panties.

Michiru loved new students, to watch their surprise and see them blush profusely. It didn't take long to persuade them to become her followers. There weren't many homophobic students in Ocean View; much thanks to her skills, most of them have left the school. That was how she got her popularity, how she managed to get a string of loyal girls at her feet. It wasn't long til she was Queen Bee, she got everything she wanted with ease and even the teachers respected her. It seemed like she somehow helped with their problems with her influence on many of the students.

She straightened her posture when the teacher arrived to the class and cleared her head ready for her first lesson. The lesson started swiftly and soon they were reaching for their school library card. Small chatter started, she mildly paid attention to their conversations as the teacher led them to the library. They stepped out onto the pavement outside and her eyes gazed around. The small PE class stole her attention and she managed to spot the newcomer. She watched them stretch their muscles on the school field and studied Haruka's muscled body.

Haruka's body was beautiful with all the curves in all the right places. Once Haruka noticed her, she grinned and returned to her classmates. All of them lined up in a straight line and set off around the marked track, except Haruka. She was puzzled for a moment before chuckling to herself as she watching the girl sprint off and pass all the girls.

Michiru then turned away entering the library last, she didn't need to see the rest of the race to know who won. She just pondered if Haruka showed off because of her.

--

"For that, you'll receive detention, Ten'ou-san," shouted her teacher, his arms crossed against his broad chest. His eyes narrowed at her lean figure. She gazed back at him, unfazed by his intimidating stature.

"I was just giving the girls a head start, is there something wrong with that?" she asked softly, standing poised in front of the entire class. She heard whispering behind, her features remaining stoic while she felt her ego increase.

"Look at her, I can't believe she isn't crumbling beneath him," she heard one girl whisper, before another one piped in, "Damn, she's got some balls,"

"I don't care, you were showing off. This better be the last time Ten'ou," he grunted. He then shouted instructions to the class and a couple of girls were sent to retrieve a sack of soccer balls. The class returned to its usual chatter, some of them mentioned Michiru.

"Ten'ou," he shouted again, his hands at his hips.

Haruka glanced back at him, "Hai," and crossed her arms.

"If you deflate your ego a bit, would you join the track team?"

The whole class abruptly went silent; each gaze was directed at Haruka and the teacher. Haruka smiled at his offer, her eyes took a quick look back at the girls.

"Hai, I would be very interested in joining the track team, sensei,"

The gossip spread throughout the school, she received admiring gazes but there was only one she wanted to impress. As lunch started she searched for Akita who then lead her to Michiru's group. They lay spread out on the green grass, one girl lay in her lap while two others sat beside her. Their eyes already watching her, soft applause came from Michiru.

"Welcome to our group, Haruka,"


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Co-written with Sailor Lucinda**

**Ocean View Girls College**

**Chapter Two**

Haruka scanned the crowd that had built up around Michiru. An aura of territorial stares and lustful touches threatened to drown her. She wondered how insane someone had to have been in order to willingly subject themselves to someone who ultimately was no more than a spoilt little princess. And yet, she was painfully intrigued. What was it about that girl that made everyone so crazy? Granted, she was beautiful. But beauty only constitutes so much of a relationship. There had to be more to her, although judging by the hungry stare she gave Haruka, and the way she petted the girls by her side, it seemed that there was nothing more to her than her looks and her libido.

She was a brat, born and raised.

"Sit down, Haruka," Michiru encouraged, beaming her bright, white teeth towards the blonde. "We won't bite."

Michiru's words meant very little in lew of the jealous looks Haruka was receiving. Yet, she still sat down. She slumped down between two girls who gave her differing receptions. One glared at her, and rolled her eyes at her friends, considering Haruka weak competition. The other, who seemed to have low self esteem, just smiled.

"I saw your little performance earlier, you made the track team because of it. Am I right?" asked Michiru, stating the obvious. Her eyes glinted with arrogance and a small smile played across her lips. Her hands continued caressing the girl lying in her lap, her fingertips brushing her curves.

"It did,"

The smile across Michiru's face broadened, she gently eased the girl out of her lap and bent her knees, her elbow rested on her kneecaps as leaned on her hand. Her eyes wondered, studying Haruka's curves again.

"Just for that? There wasn't anyone you were showing off too?"

Haruka softly chuckled; she momentarily closed her eyes and returned to Michiru's gaze, "Perhaps," Her ego once again boosted a little, "But it wasn't just for her. It was for everyone else that were watching," her head turned to her right as she spied a few girls checking her out like Michiru, "After all, I wouldn't mind having a little friend to play with,"

Michiru restrained herself from reaching up toward the girl and explore her body; the blonde was certainly a new challenge.

Haruka couldn't help but notice the lustful, hungry stare Michiru was showing towards her. It made her feel a lust within herself, though she managed to suppress it. With a coy smile and a tilt of the head, Haruka bid Michiru good-day, before proceeding onwards to safer ground. But her stomach continued to churn. She felt uneasy, as though she had given a part of herself to Michiru, which she would own forever, as though she had sold her soul to Satan. Michiru would, until she got what she wanted, haunt Haruka, occupying her mind, her thoughts, her fantasies. There was no coming back. Michiru was the ultimate seductress - a fact she knew quite well - and she had managed to weave her black magic upon Haruka. And on her first day!

Indeed, this school year was going to be interesting.

-

It was by complete accident that Haruka happened to stumble along her first genuine friend at Ocean View Girls College. She was a girl whom, thus far, didn't seem to be under the spell of Michiru and her droids. Haruka found this surprising. She was a breath of fresh air, someone who was admittedly a loner, simply because she chose not to fall into the trap of the aqua haired temptress.

And someone Haruka decided was perfect for her.

The two of them just so happened to bump into one another, quite literally, as Haruka struggled to find her classroom for fifth period. Arms trying to juggle folders, text books, a pencil case, note books and a timetable as her eyes scanned the class room doors for the label "12G", Haruka was completely unprepared for the collision she was to have with a girl whose nose was too deep in a book for her own good. Ultimately, in the privacy of the empty hallway, as the air of lateness hung about like a foul smell, the two crashed into one another.

Fumbling to reorganise the impromptu mess, as well as rubbing their heads to soothe the ache that had come from having walked right into one another, the two girls were born into their first conversation.

"Sorry. I'm a twit," Haruka apologised. "I should've been paying attention."

"No, it's my fault," the soft spoken stranger said. "I have to learn to stop reading in the halls. Especially when I'm late for class. It's gotten me in to trouble before. I think the teachers have lost their sympathy for me."

"Oh? Quite the rebel, then?"

The girl blushed as she giggled at the complete falsehood of that statement. "Me? A rebel? Definitely not."

"Good. That's how I like them. Cute, sweet, innocent," Haruka paused, standing up, as she took a steady look at the girl before her. She was small - much smaller than herself - and had dainty, porcelain skin. Her cropped hair floated around her forehead, and her large blue eyes had a sweet look in them. "The two of us could be good friends."

"Ha, where have I heard that before? Oh that's right. Michiru-sama said the same thing when we first met. You aren't another predator like her, are you?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself…" Haruka extended her hand, flashing her timetable to the girl. "I need to get to twelve gee. Any clue where that would be?"

She nodded. "Turn left at the end of this corridor, and it's next to the science lab. Near north garden."

"Thanks," Haruka proceeded towards the end of the corridor. After a few steps, she turned back, a flirtatious grin on her face, and called back to the girl. "I'm Haruka, by the way."

"I'm Ami."

"Ami," Haruka tested the name on her lips. It had a ring to it. The name of a girl she'd love to get to know better. "I like you already, Ami-chan."

Ami rolled her eyes at Haruka. 'Just another Michiru,' she thought.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Co-written with Sailor Lucinda**

**Ocean View Girls College**

**Chapter Three**

Her hands grasped her wrists, holding them above her head, her mouth softly sucking at the pale neck causing the girl to take a sharp breath in. She returned to the small peony mouth, taking them in hers before prodding inside it with her tongue. The body beneath hers trembled, her skin radiating with warmth and her hands resting limp against Michiru's hands.

This wasn't what she wanted. The girl was just too easy, and she felt herself becoming quickly bored with her. She ceased her ministrations, her forehead against the girl's. She found herself strangely no more in the mood for sex, the girl wasn't not the one she wanted crumbling beneath her. Yet she was her top follower, not just because of her undying fidelity to her but the girl had also surprised her.

"I think it's time to head back to class," she whispered, her lips met her rosy cheek as she released her wrists.

"Huh?" The girl gradually recovered, her breathing regulated and her eyes blinking up at Michiru, "But what about-"

"Later, after school," interrupted Michiru, stepping back and fixing her dishevelled uniform. Her gaze returned to the girl, watching her disappointed expression. She hastily pecked her on the lips, opening the janitor door ajar and peeking out into the hallway.

The girl's eyes fell to the tiled floor, mumbling an agreement as Michiru held the door out for her and followed. They then went their separate ways, back to their classes. She needed to find another way to persuade Haruka; after all she was Queen Bee. It was odd to have someone not fall for her, even if it was a girl. Not to mention at least two thirds of the school were either bi or gay. She was pretty sure she was at least bi; maybe it was the tomboy looks or when she showed off to her.

Her Mary Jane's made small clicks on the tiled floor, her eyes scanning into empty and occupied classrooms. That's when she spotted her, in what appeared to be a maths class studying calculus. One of her least favourite classes she dropped this year. And she wasn't alone; right by her was Mizuno working with her. Once they were out of her sight, her pace increased. She returned to her desk, opened up her Geography textbook and appeared buried in its contents but her mind plotting something else.

-

School finally ended, it's day throughout had been intriguing, from the start til the end with Michiru and her followers. Their loyalty amazed her, it seemed they didn't not care if she was just using them; all they wanted was to be able to be close to her and they were happy. Haruka shook them out of her, the same time bumping into Ami, albeit not literally.

"Ami-chan, heading home?" her lips immediately curved into a smile as she beamed down on the shorter girl.

"Not yet, heading to the local library to study," she held her books close to her chest, smiling back at her. Haruka's gaze did not wander like Michiru's, it stayed on her face and not on her chest. It did feel nice to be able to talk to someone without having their eyes openly staring at your cleavage. Ami was exactly the type of friend she needed at this school, somehow she knew she could count on her.

"Ah, library. So I'm guessing I can't come along then," she clasped her hands together and rested them on the back of her head, "I might need someone to tutor me on calculus. Perhaps at night, home alone and in a confined bedroom,"

The shorter girl chuckled, rolling her eyes, "Don't even go there, Haruka-san. Michiru-sama tried it, how do you think that turned out?"

Haruka joined in the chuckles; "She tried it on me today. She's quite, what's the word..."

"Forward? Flirtatious? Coy?"

"Yes, but I probably need help later on with calculus," her smiled turned into a large toothy grin; her hand ran through her locks, pushing them away from her eyes.

"You seem to do fine by yourself," Ami slid her large school bag off her shoulder and packed away her books, "I'm sure you'll be fine,"

"You'll probably do better than me, you had no trouble with any of the questions,"

"Ami-chan doesn't have any problems with anything, right?" injected Michiru, her lustful eyes on Ami, causing the girl to feel uncomfortable, "I could use some help in history. You free tonight?"

The smile disappeared off of Haruka's face, she rolled her eyes stepping forward, "Quit it, your charms don't work on her. I think you should fuck off now," She didn't bother playing games with her, to play along with her words.

"Oh, so touchy," her eyes turned to Haruka, she titled her head, her cerulean eyes meeting bright green ones, "Need any help around the school? I can show you a few things,"

Haruka scoffed, her arms crossed against her chest, "You seem to want what you can't have. Listen to me closely, Michiru-san. We don't want you, we don't like you,"

Michiru had to go about her another way; she easily fought back her charms yet she seemed she wanted her attention, "Really, I thought you showed off earlier for me. Nether the less, you don't interest me that much. I already have what I want,"

"I showed off in front of everyone. So, having a group of girls being mindless slaves towards you is what you want. Like they really love you. I'm sure I can get a group of those myself,"

She struck a nerve, her interest in her disappeared and she fought to keep her face stoic, "Really, I like to see you try," and with that, she walked off in search for her girl, someone she could get lost in. Her mood for sex returned to her.

Haruka's eyes watched her leave, with slight irritation in them. She would show her definitely, she had everything Michiru had to lure her followers, only she would do it better. She would even take some of her followers right in front of her nose, just to show her that they didn't love her like she thought.

Ami turned to the blonde, who was deep in her thoughts, "Ah, Haruka-san, how are you going to get your own followers? They're pretty loyal to her,"

Haruka glanced at her and back at the empty space where Michiru stood, "I'll find a way, trust me. I always do,"


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Co-written with Sailor Lucinda**

**Ocean View Girls College**

**Chapter 4**

The sand slid in between her toes, conforming to the shape of her foot, more comfortable than any shoe she'd ever owned. Ahead of her, the waves of the ocean stretched along the shore, then retracted, following a steady beat, similar to that of her own heart. The thunderous crash of the waves as they clambered over one another to catch a touch of the sand, then the soothing wisp as they faded back - she wished so hard to be a part of it. The intensity, the calm. She wished to dive deep, deep into it, to drown amongst it. To feel the cool soak through her pores as the tide carried her away to nicer, easier places. A paradise under the sea. Atlantis city. A place where she could just _be_.

"You really like it here," an unwanted, chirpy voice came from behind her. The words were hollow, mere conversation prompts. She didn't truly care what Michiru thought, unless the thoughts were about her limp breasts or greedy flower.

It frustrated Michiru to have to deal with these cliche niceties. She wished, just once, for someone to actually inquire, thoughtfully and genuinely, as to why she did love the ocean. As to why she loved anything, in reality.

Yet, she felt compelled to return the falsity. They both knew why they were there, on the secluded section of the beach, near the nook beneath a cliff-head which had become infamous as being the ultimate "hook up spot", where was the point of denying that with significant conversation?

And so she spun around, a forced grin on her face, and recycled a compliment she often used in this situation. "I like being here with you."

With an unprecedented leap, the girl attached herself to Michiru, arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders, lips sucking hungrily at whatever they could reach. Half heartedly, Michiru reciprocated, ushering the girl to the back seat of her car.

--

The Kaioh manor, which stood out like a sore thumb amongst the backdrop of grenery and wildlife, always carried with it that same feeling of loneliness. This only rang true to Michiru and, as she has come to discover in recent years, her father. Many relatives or family friends - grandparents, uncles, cousins, the man her father used to sit across from in the cafeteria in grade nine who just so happened to be in town and if they had a room spare... - they all came to visit, and their presence gave the building life, and the windows shone with their personable glow in the night, and the rooms and halls were warmer. But they all left, eventually, until it was just the two of them again. The insecure, selfish teenage girl and the father she was never really sure she knew. They were alone again. Granted, they had staff within the house, but it never felt right. It was a grand, beautiful, expensive house, but no amount of grandour could make it a home.

And every evening, as Michiru's car rolled into the garage, she never felt that relieving sense of 'home at last' that most people feel. In fact, she almost dreaded it.

_Another evening of brutal loneliness._

She was more comfortable at school. She'd made herself a home there. People there welcomed her with wide arms and sparkling grins, pleased that she was even _there_.

And she couldn't have an over-confident tomboy ruining that.

With an unenthused sigh, Michiru proceeded into the doors of her house. She was immediately greeted by some maid or another, whom she ignored. Rather, she slipped out of her school shoes and dashed upstairs to where her part of the house was. Her own apartment within the house, it seemed. Albeit no kitchen, there was a living room, a bedroom, a large bathroom, a balcony. All she really needed, given the entire house came with a 'catered' guarantee. Reaching her room, she tossed her school bag aside - her homework could wait - and she headed to her closet for something more comfortable. She quickly dressed in a tee shirt and a pair of shorts - clothes she would never let anyone see her in, although what she felt most relaxed wearing - and headed downstairs to the dining room, where she knew it would be almost dinner time. The girl, Miyuki or something or other, had kept her occupied for most of the afternoon. Surprisingly.

And ultimately, as she expected, there he sat. The man who had lavished her with attention and gifts and expensive classes in art schools, yet the man who had been somewhat distant and emotionally shut-off. He sat at the head of a long, bare dining table, waiting for his only companion. A maid delivered two plates to the table - one to her father, and one to the place Michiru usually sat, to her father's left. And they sat and ate, conversation kept to a polite minimum. "How was school?" "How was work?" "Did you do your homework?" "Did you close that deal?" Nothing too intense. As usual. And once they had finished, they were each prepared a warm drink - him coffee, black no sugar, her chai tea - and they retired to their own quarters. The same every evening, not a change to be seen. Nothing, not a hair, out of place with the entire scenario that replayed itself day in, day out, like a broken record.

And when night came, and things became increasingly less interesting on tv or the internet or in a book, Michiru would curl up in bed and, as had become a habit, would cry herself to sleep, yearning desperately for the night to be over. She wanted so much to be back at school, amongst the warmth and love of people, lots and lots of faceless but kind people. She hated being couped up in this empty old house. She hated the loneliness.

School was her refuge.

_So why must that damn temptress come along and threaten to fuck things up?!_


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Co-written with Sailor Lucinda**

**Ocean View Girls College**

**Chapter 5**

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, a lazy hand across her stomach and her other one above her head. She stared up at her yellow ceiling. Her radio blasting the latest song through its speakers, she cringed at the cheesy pop lyrics before her fist smacked the snooze button. She rolled over to her back, the comforter twisting between her legs as she stared up at the ceiling. Small thoughts passed through her head; ideas on how to persuade Michiru's minions to become hers, not to mention the other girls.

She lied earlier, only to make her leave Ami alone. She did like her, and she could deny it to everyone but herself. She knew she had left an impression. She knew Michiru wanted her, but she didn't actually want her. She was just wanted a new toy to play with and Haruka was no toy to anyone.

With her long, soft fingers, she brushed her lips. She could've played along more, she could've had a chance to sleep with her, but she was just not used to being the one getting picked up. She kind of wished she did, she wondered what she'd taste like.

"Haru-chan," belted her older brother, trudging into her neat room, his arms crossed against his chest, "Get up, you got to get ready for school. You have an hour,"

"Fuck off," Haruka rolled onto her side, her back facing him; she proceeded to curl her lanky form into a ball and shut her eyes.

"Haruka, get in the damn shower. I have to go to work after and dad's left already,"

"I know! Fuck off!" her fist grasped the material covering her lower torso and pulled it over her head. She buried her face into her pillow taking in the small scent of herself.

He rolled his eyes and left the room. He later returned to her territory, with the same posture and expression with his eyes glaring at her curled up body.

"Forty-five minutes left," he received the same answer and left without bothering to hassle her even more. But he once again returned to her room with a more irritated posture and face, "Thirty minutes, Haruka. Get in the shower now or I'll break your Thirty Seconds to Mars' cds,"

"Then you can say goodbye to your Basshunter collection," she retorted.

He huffed in annoyance, walked up to her bed swiftly jerking off the comforter and lifted her lazy body into his arms.

"Sora, put me down!" Haruka twisted, kicked and punched as he carried her over to the bathroom, but no avail. He then threw her up, onto his shoulder and entered the tiled blue bathroom "I'm going to strangle you if you don't put me down this instant! Ow,"

Her buttocks hit the tiles hard once he dropped her into the shower cubicle. His hand twisted a tap turning on the water. Haruka flinched at the sudden impact of cold water and wrapped her arms around herself. She glared up at him, her brows furrowed in aggravation.

Sora immediately left her alone, giving her the privacy to wash herself.

--

Her eyes scanned the littered premise, spotting a few students turning up for the average school day, half of them walking around still asleep. She tentatively began walking around the school as students began arriving and filling the school atmosphere with obnoxious gossip and laughter. The space around her became restricted and shuffled through the small mass of teens. Her eyes caught her target in the midst of girls and she quickened her pace.

The lonely girl, with black-framed glasses and petite figure, gazed around trying to get through the throng of people. Her black school bag was clutched against her chest, her long black hair fluttering around her pretty face.

Successfully, Haruka joined her, adjusting her bag strap that hung over her shoulder, "Anza, right?" her husky tone and curt smile caused the girl's cheeks to flush light pink.

"Hai, Haruka-san. You joining Michiru-sama's group?" Anza drooped back against the brick wall, her stature slackened and she absently played with her hair.

"I don't think so. I don't see the point," Haruka took her opportunity to make her move, her hand pressed against the wall beside the girl and she slightly inclined towards Anza, she set her dark green eyes on her hazel eyes.

"I don't know how you resisted Michiru-onee-sama. It took me a while to get in, she looks and acts like a goddess. I just wonder when she'll notice me again,"

Haruka titled her head, giving the girl a view of the curve of her smooth neck, "She hasn't noticed you? Does she know your name, or even talk to you," inch by inch she shifted closer to her, her soft scent of perfume reached her nose.

Once again the girl blushed, in a deeper shade of pink and her eyes fell on the pavement, "Well, her group is awfully big. I, the others say I haven't made her take notice of me. That I need to do something spontaneous in front of her and she'll pay attention to me," The shade of pink remained across her cheeks and neck and her breathing was slightly irregular.

Smirking, Haruka's mouth lightly touched the shell of Anza's ear, her warm breath met the skin on her neck, "Anza, have you kissed anyone?"

Anza let out a huge amount of air from her lungs, her knees felt as if they were to buckle and her blush reddened. She timidly shook her head while her nails dug into her bag, her eyes shut momentarily before glancing up at Haruka.

Haruka ended the gap between their lips, her arm instinctively wrapping it around the smaller girl's waist and her tongue soon prodding and exploring her mouth. Her hand groped a breast as she felt a hand cup her buttocks. Their lips pulled apart moments later, warm breathes hitting each other's faces, Haruka continued smiling at the blushing girl.

"Would you rather join my group?"

--

Something was wrong, Michiru felt and saw it while sitting with her group on the green school oval. She counted five missing followers in her view; it was only ten minutes into the lunch period. They should've been sitting by her side, conversing with one another or gazing at her lustfully. But they were nowhere in plain sight, leaving the group appearing smaller than usual.

"Akita-san, where are the others?" she asked quietly, her hands stroking Miyuki's tresses and caressing her pale neck.

Akita edged closer to them, a sour expression filled her face, "I'm afraid they're no longer part of your group Michiru-sama. They've joined Haruka-sama," her folded together in her lap.

"Haruka...sama,"

"I'm sorry, Michiru-sama. I tried to convince them otherwise but Haruka-sama - sorry, Haruka-san- won them over," apologized Akita, her eyes casting, finding interest in the small tuffs of grass.

"Don't be sorry, it's their choice. If they want to join Haruka-sama, I don't care. We don't need them; we're still larger than her group. You can call her whatever you like, just at least let me know whose group you're in. All of you are the most important to me anyway,"

Michiru pulled Miyuki out of her lap; she arose in her group and dusted herself off. She made a beeline into the school courtyard in search of Haruka-sama, "I'll be back,"


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Co-written with Sailor Lucinda**

**Ocean View Girls College**

**Chapter 6**

Michiru strutted into the courtyard, her head and chest high in the air, the students stepped back leaving her a clear path to the newfound group. She stopped a couple metres away from them, her hands held behind her back and a playful smirk crossed her face. Her eyes observed the members, counting the five that left hers and another three who she never really paid any attention to. All of them swarmed the picnic table with Haruka-sama dead centre of them; she sat on the table with her legs in front, her lips curled into a proud grin as she noticed Michiru's arrival. She bent a knee, drawing it slightly upwards, teasing Michiru. Her skirt was riding high, just covering her muscular thighs.

"Kobanwa, Haruka-sama," her posture was straight, her eyes returning to Haruka's, "and your little group. It's now nice to know who were the disloyal ones to me now, you were the ones with little patience," shameful looks crossed her ex-members, shifting in their seat uncomfortably.

"Is there something you want Michiru-san," Haruka quirked an eyebrow, her head titled to her right, her enticing pose remained.

Michiru chortled, her lips still curled in a soft smile, "No. Just wanted to congratulate you on your successful start of your own set of 'followers',"

The proud grin that showed on Haruka's features turned into a flattered smile, "Well, thankyou then Michiru-sama. I do appreciate your civil manner. I'm sure there is enough in the school for two groups," she pushed herself to the edge of the table letting her long legs dangle and her hands griped the edge.

Michiru giggled, stepping closer to the blonde til she was inches away from her, "Two groups in the school Haruka-sama?" she uttered, disbelief in her voice, "You know there's not enough for two,"

She just wanted to kiss her, to end that small gap between them and take her. She could feel her own body rise with desire and somehow, she knew, Haruka was feeling the same thing. The sexual tension just hung in the air around them, neither of them making a move, yet.

"I guess not then," abruptly she seized Michiru's hips pressing her against her own body, her mouth against Michiru's ear, her lips kissed her cheek, "Game on,"


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Co-written with Sailor Lucinda**

**Ocean View Girls College**

**Chapter 7**

She stopped at the sight, titled her head and adjusting her glasses, shaking her head at her friend. Hesitantly, she stepped forward; surprised that she didn't receive any glares. She stood silently, listening to her friend's flattering remarks to her newfound group, waiting for her to finish. It wasn't long til she noticed her, a genuine smile crossed her face as she asked her follower to move and provide a space for her to sit.

"Well it's nice to know you still remember me and not too preoccupied with your followers," she dropped her bag underneath the table and propped herself up next to Haruka.

Haruka faked gasp, her hand on her chest, "Ami-chan, why would I forget you? How could you think that? That hurt,"

"You're a terrible actor Haruka-san," chuckled Ami, her hands grasping her ankles as she crossed her legs, "Any word from Michiru-onee sama. No cat fights yet?"

Haruka shook her head, brushing her hair away from her eyes, "She came over here to congratulate me but that's about it. She didn't try to use any of her charms and… you still call me Haruka-san,"

"Hmmm,"

She glanced back, frowning slightly, "You can call me Haruka-chan, or Haru-chan. It's what my siblings call me," her hands resting in her lap.

Ami glanced back to her and smiled, "Well, if you want me to. I'll call you Haruka-chan, or maybe even Haruka-sama," she then playfully bumped her friend.

"Oh, now you wanna become one of my follower too, eh?"

Michiru sighed in relief as she entered her favourite subject, music. It was her first music lesson of the year and she couldn't wait to get started, no one could ruin this lesson for her and never have. This was her only time to be able to truly relax; the only time she had no distractions from her group and a time to just completely be herself. She took a seat, carefully placing her case on the desk and unlocking it. A soft smile appeared on her face as she ran her fingers down the smooth texture of her Stradivarius, tracing the edges before checking the strings.

"Darn, just when I thought there'd be no class we'll be sharing, you surprise me again," chortled a familiar voice.

Glancing up, Michiru was greeted with Haruka, her mouth was agape but nothing came out. Her eyes followed her as she dropped her bag underneath the desk, padded to the other side and took a seat right next to her, a smile never leaving her features.

"Beautiful Stradivarius, hard to learn isn't it?"

Michiru avoided eye contact, gazing back down at her beloved old violin, "At first but if you make an effort it gets easier," her fingers traced invisible circles on her violin, her eyes glancing back at her, "So, what does Haruka-sama play?"

"Guess," her lips curled into a grin as she redistributed her weight at the back of the chair.

"Hmmm, what does a cocky tomboy play?" She took a moment observing her; her eyes darted to her bag spotting just her bag. Her initial thought was guitar but she couldn't a spot a guitar case. Perhaps it was drums but somehow that image didn't fit. She studied her features; she quickly noticed her long slender fingers silently tapping the desk, "A piano?"

The widening of her eyes in surprise told Michiru she guessed correctly. She could feel her ego returning back to her as she watched Haruka's shocked face.

"You got it right. Not a lot of people ever get it right. Something about me playing the piano seemed too feminine or mature," she retuned sitting up straight and folded her hands in lap.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so cocky, people would think more of you," she turned her focus to their teacher leaving Haruka merely gawking at her statement.


	9. Chapter 8

**Ocean View Girls College**

**A/N: Co-written with SailorLucinda**

**SailorLucinda:** _Sorry, I have completely abandoned you guys. I fail as a co-writer. I've not contributed since chapter 4. But now that I'm at home with a fever, instead of rushing around my uni campus, I thought I'd grace you with my presence._

**Chapter 8**

Two full, pink lips wrapped lusciously around a burning cigarette. Taking a deep, thorough drag, she closed her eyes and let the toxins soak into her. Teaching a class of boisterous eighth graders how to play bongo drums was definitely not her idea of a fulfilling career. She had gotten into teaching to inspire students who were good at music, who were passionate about the instruments they played. Definitely not arrogant children. She wanted to teach good students, talented students, students like...

Her eyes fluttered closed when she heard the sound that had gotten her through the last two years at Ocean View Girls College. On the other side of the wall, inside the music room, Michiru had picked up her violin. The Marine Cathedral knew how to produce notes that were perfectly crisp and clear, and the manner in which Michiru captivated them was utterly.... magical. There was no other word.

Kato-sensei took another deep, gratuitous suck from her cigarette and let herself be carried off into the music. Michiru was playing a tune she had taken from an old music book Kato-sensei's predecessor had left abandoned in an old box in the storage cupboard of the music room. Her and Kato-sensei had found it quite the glorious discovery when they peeled the experiment- classical guidebook from amongst moth eaten, yellow sheets of music and self-memos. This had been almost six months ago, but as soon as Michiru had found this one American piece from 1972, she had become determined on memorising and improving the song so, in her words, "it could become a reborn classic". And so far she had done a wonderful job. The song had been riddled with flat notes until Michiru decided pure ones would have sounded all the more better. They did. As Kato-sensei listened to the perfect diamond the song had become, she had never felt more proud of a student. She knew Michiru would be the one she would remember for the rest of her life.

As she blew a stream of warm, grey smoke into the breeze, she noticed another sound coming from the music room. It wasn't unwelcome. If anything, it complimented what Michiru was playing perfectly. Someone was at the piano. Letting her cigarette fall to the grotty pavement below, Kato-sensei stubbed it out while trying to work out who was playing. From when she checked the class list last, none of the students registered were gifted piano players. Out of the five, she had Michiru, a girl called Ami who timidly played the flute, a guitarist and a drummer who were so preoccupied with one another they barely came to class at all the previous year, and a new student.

That's right. There was a new student. Someone who Kato-sensei was already developing a particular interest in. If there was anyone who could rival and compliment Michiru's violin so majestically, she was definitely someone Kato-sensei had to meet.

So she brushed herself off, squirted perfume on her neck, stole a breath mint from her pocket and proceeded to enter, for the first time, her new year 12 music class.

By the time Kato-sensei had entered the room, the mood was soured by her realisation that Michiru and the new girl had both stopped playing. In fact, Michiru was turning to leave.

"Michiru-san!" Kato-sensei called out, enthusiastically, hoping to like the mood of the room. Ami looked up from her flute case to watch what she knew would ultimately eventuate in drama. "How good to see you! How was your summer break?"

"Fine, thanks." Michiru didn't look up from packing away the beast that was her Marine Cathedral. It always pained Kato-sensei to see it tucked away in its case, as though it was being hidden from the world.

"Did you end up doing that concert in Germany?"

"Yes."

As Michiru headed for the door, Kato-sensei strategically and oh-so-subtly made an obstacle of herself.

"How did that turn out?" She struggled for points of conversation to lift Michiru out of what appeared to be anger. Or perhaps it was something more complicated than that. Either way, at the cusp of her line of vision, Kato-sensei saw the new girl rise from her seat at the piano and move towards Michiru.

Michiru sensed this, and tried to press further passed her teacher, who wasn't making it easy on her.

"The two of you playing together just now," Kato-sensei gave in to saying, "it was spectacular."

"Are you kidding me?" At last, some sort of conversation was coming from Michiru. She raised her head in her fury, glaring with a penetrating look to the teacher. "She completely butchered the song. She was playing completely different notes, most of which were the flats I replaced. It made the song sound like the 70's crap it was before we fixed it!"

"Michiru," the new girl spoke up. "I didn't mean to offend you by playing. I just got so carried away hearing you that -"

"San." Michiru spat venomously at the new girl. "Michiru-san. No one calls me Michiru. Call me Michiru-san!"

The look of concern and apology in the new girls expression turned to one of self satisfaction and bitchiness.

"Well maybe that's half your problem," she sneered back. "Maybe if someone loved you enough to call you 'Michiru'-"

There is a rather thick wall in between the music room and the drama room next door. Mostly because many the teacher over many the years had complained about the sounds of drums and electric guitars drowning out the amateur renditions of Shakespeare. So the thick wall had been added to and added to until it formed a near impenetrable mountain of bricks and plaster and Batts.

Yet, even through all of that, the year nine drama girls still heard the sound of Michiru's hand slapping across the raw flesh of Haruka's cheek.

Kato-sensei watched helplessly as Michiru, who seemed to have tears in her eyes, which was a phenomenon no one had witnessed before, shoved violently passed her, out of the classroom doors, before starting to run across the littered yard. From where Kato-sensei stood, holding the door open so she could watch her star pupil take off, she could see her break out of the school's back gate and into the street.

"Someone should go after her," the teacher muttered to herself.

"Forget it," Haruka said, rubbing her tender cheek. "If she wants to be a drama queen over a stupid fucking song, let her."

Ami, who everyone had forgotten was sitting at the back of the room until now, looked at Haruka and said, purely monotone and emotionless;

"Even you're not dumb enough to believe that was all over the song."

**A/N: **_For those who pimp the manga (well, the English translation, at least), you'd be aware that I did not, in fact, nickname Michiru's violin The Marine Cathedral on my own. It's mentioned in there. And the anime people made themselves a deliciously funny irony pie when they killed Michiru in a Marine Cathedral. Also, Batts, I don't know what they're really called. Batts is a brand. It's this fluffy stuff that goes in walls and roofs to soundproof and keep the room hot/cold. It might be insulation or something, but I don't want to make an arse of myself._


	10. Chapter 9

**Ocean View Girls College**

**A/N: Co-written with SailorLucinda**

**Chapter 9**

The prompt, relentless summer sun had barely set that night. By early morning, when Michiru got to school, it was positioned comfortably high in the sky, burning all it could. The weather was sticky and foul already, even though it was barely seven o'clock. The grass below was dry as Michiru dashed across it in pursuit of the music room. She was utterly embarrassed and ashamed of what had happened the day before. Most of all, about how she had left her violin in the classroom after she stormed out. She could only hope it was still there, and that Haruka hadn't taken it after class and smashed it across the school grounds out of spite.

She reached the door to the music room and pulled out the spare key she was given by Kato-sensei. Swinging it open carelessly, she rushed into the music room only to find...

Her violin was gone.

Images of Haruka and her gang, laughing brutishly as they sprinkled wooden, priceless snow over the courtyards, in the dead flower bushes, at the base of trees, on classroom roofs, ran through her head faster than the athlete herself. It was gone. The Marine Cathedral was gone. The ridiculously expensive violin her father had bought her years ago to overcompensate for his lack of parenting abilities was gone.

Michiru fell to the floor, overwhelmed. Tears were brimming in her eyes. Over the years, she had grown to love her violin like a child. She ate with it, slept with it, went everywhere with it. It was the only thing in her life that actually meant something.

Just another element of her life Haruka had managed to ruin.

Behind her, she heard the door catch on something. Or someone.

'Great,' she thought. 'Just what I need. Someone to see me cry.'

She hoped, as strongly as she could, that it would be Kato-sensei. At least she would understand. Anyone else would take photos with their phones and send them to the entire student body. However, the smell of the perfume coming from the doorway definitely was not that of Kato-sensei. For one, there was no cigarette smoke undertone, and the scent itself was too...

Too much like...

"You're here early."

Michiru spun around, forgetting temporarily about her crying eyes, to see the last person she really wanted to see.

Haruka stood in the doorway, hands behind her back, with a look on her face Michiru couldn't comprehend. It wasn't something the blonde had expressed towards Michiru before. It was almost a hybrid of pity and... and something else. Joy? Happiness? But nothing smug or self satisfied. Unfortunately, the image was distorted by the sight of Haruka's swollen, purple eye.

"Nice welt, sweetie." Michiru pointed out, turning away from Haruka in a last ditch effort to hide her tears. She wiped them away with the back of her wrist, but remained slumped on the floor. She was too emotionally drained to move.

"Thanks. Interesting story, actually," Haruka's tone picked up to one of genuine conversation. "See, I was wrestling this bear..."

"Is that what you're telling everyone?" Michiru snorted.

"Actually, yes. No one believes it, but I figure it's better for everyone than the truth. You know, my pride, Kato-sensei's career, your social standing." Haruka grinned, aware Michiru couldn't see it, but hoping she would. "Everybody wins."

Michiru slowly lifted herself from the floor. Straightening her dress, she turned to look at Haruka, who was still grinning, ear to ear. Michiru's face sharpened into a death stare as she remembered exactly why she was upset in the first place.

"Where's my violin?" She barked at the blonde. "I left it right here, on my desk, and now it's gone."

"I know, which was very irresponsible of you. An expensive Stradivarius like that, anyone could have taken it."

"Like you? What have you done with it?" Michiru was hysterical now. She didn't mean to be. In fact, she went out of her way to not be. But the thought of her precious violin…she needed it back, the sooner the better. Her face was red and flustered, and she spat a little as she shouted. And as something rolled blissfully down her plump cheek, she knew she was crying again, which only made the embarrassment worse. Haruka couldn't help but notice, and she almost gave in to a sudden urge to wrap her arms around the smaller girl. Almost.

"Hey, relax. I did take it, because I didn't want someone else to steal it. Look, I was going to give it back." Haruka pulled her arms from behind her back and, sure enough, there was Michiru's violin case. Michiru reached for it greedily, taking the case and opening it, so she could examine her darling violin.

Haruka hadn't touched it. It was in perfect condition.

Soft footsteps reached their ears followed by a strong smell of perfume masking a weaker cigarette odour. Her eyes diverted from her cherished violin to greet Kato-sensei carrying a load of students' music exercise books and sheets of notes with her own elegant Italian black bag slung over her shoulder. She immediately straightened her posture, quickly closing her violin case and took it off the table.

"Ohaiyo Kato-sensei,"

"Ohaiyo Michiru-san, Haruka-san. I guess since you two are here I might as well tell you your new project this year that'll be worth forty percent of your grade. You two with Mizuno-san will be working to prepare two public performances either in or out of school; first performance will be only be worth fifteen percent and the second twenty-five percent for this semester. The choice of songs or scores you wish to cover will be up to your group. I will answer your questions in class after homeroom,"

Michiru glanced at Haruka who was equally annoyed and shocked about the project and back at Kato-sensei, "I have to work… with her," this wasn't a question and a statement of her displeasure.

"And Mizuno-san. She'll be mediating between you two to avoid any more clashes. The decision is final and you two will have to learn to be civil with each other,"

Her lips parted to argue but after another thought she pursed them together in knowledge that she would not be able change the outcome of the project. Instead she bowed and parted respectively to both her teacher and fellow classmate.


	11. Chapter 10

**Ocean View Girls College**

**A/N: Co-written with SailorLucinda**

**Chapter 10**

She waited patiently for Michiru, one leg over her knee with her hands clasped and resting on top. Her shoes had been taken off and sat beside the piano, Haruka had to do this every time she played the piano to avoid her knees hitting the underside of the piano: she once hit her knees quite hard that bruises formed.

On the right of her, Ami stood with her flute grasped in her hands and an empty stand in front of her for her music sheets, "You don't think she'd skip class to avoid this," she pulled a stool nearby her and smoothed her skirt as she took a seat.

Her eyes returned to the door, waiting for Michiru to enter gracefully with her violin in her hand, "Just to avoid me. It might've crossed her mind but I don't think she's going to skip class because of me," she stretched her arms out in front of her, cracking her knuckles.

Seconds later the door swung open, revealing Michiru slightly dishevelled; in one arm she held a bundle of paintings and notepads, in the other she had her Stradivarius tucked in its case. She kicked the door close and dumped the work pile on a nearby desk; she then proceeded to take out her violin that she obviously cherished.

"Oh, a painter as well," She left the piano bench to flick through the paintings and sketches, "Not only musically gifted I see,"

Those two, thin eyebrows narrowed down at her before she dumped her schoolbag on top of her artwork. Haruka shrugged in response and returned to her previous position by the piano, her legs crossed once again. She watched Michiru quickly tune her violin with mild interest. Once she was done her eyes returned to hers and fixating on with a look she hasn't seen before. Irritation? Anger? Hate? Or perhaps something else.

She didn't realise that nothing was happening till she heard Ami cough and timidly speak up, "Well, we need to decide on a piece," she nodded in agreement and seized a copy of Hits from The Beetles from her bag. She began flipping through until she was interrupted by another cough. Raising her view, an old, firm book was held in Michiru's small fist.

"I've already decided on one," between the pages she removed photocopied copies of its contents, "and made copies,"

Haruka wanted the throw her hands up in frustration but instead shoved her book back into her bag and turned to face the piano, "Anything else you decided for us that we're supposed to agree on as a group," the white sheet of music was placed in front of her and she briefly read the title. The song and the composer were completely unknown to her. However when her eyes drifted down to the notes and its rhythm, she oddly started having interest in it. Her fingers began to glide over the keys and slowly played the intro.

"It's a song I've been practising for a while but everytime I played something felt missing,"

Ami had flicked the next page and continued absorbing it's contents, "You've actually being practising this? It's not a simple piece of music and looks as if it's at least a five minutes,"

A grin formed on Michiru's lips and she sent a gaze towards Haruka, "Well simple things are boring. I enjoy something that makes me work to get it right,"

She swore she didn't just mean the song.

Despite yesterday's hysteria and today's events, she found herself oddly calm. Unexpectedly, she enjoyed working with both Haruka and Ami in bringing back that song to life. Throughout the period, they were completely focused on making each note sounding perfect and making sure all the harmonies worked together like the pieces of their instruments. This was unusual for her. She generally liked working on a piece of music alone, preferably in her room locked until she was satisfied and if it took days, she'd only exit for breaks. It was just how she worked. At first she thought it be impossible to work on it with a partner, especially with Haruka but now, she doubt it work without her and Ami.

She sighed and wrapped her arms tighter around Miyuki, she spied a gaggle of girls hurrying over to Haruka's table. She cocked her head and grinned, perhaps it was time to get a little revenge on the blonde for stealing her followers.

As always, the blonde vixen was sitting on the edge of the table surrounded by the students. She had already started telling them the story about wrestling with a bear, which caused the girls beside her to giggle and slap her arm playfully.

"Yeah right, you're so totally lying,"

She thought to herself how could see make those girls run from her in a matter of seconds. She couldn't rely on her sex appeal and coy words, that wouldn't work with Haruka around and she could do the same thing. She then decided to head over to the science area and walked to the direction of the biology rooms. Along the counters outside the rooms, tanks that held various small creatures of fish, a few tarantulas and reptiles. Checking the offices and the classroom for teachers and other staff, she lifted the lid of a tank and carefully scooped the tarantula. As she lifted it out it tried to escape.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you," her other hand reached into her bag and retrieved her empty lunchbox. She gently dropped it in and placed the lid back on.

Michiru returned to the courtyard but this time she was behind Haruka. All of the girls were focused on Haruka and didn't notice as she snuck underneath and released the arachnid. Hesitantly it crawled out to the girls avoiding Haruka's swinging feet.

Everything was going smoothly, not one single girl believed her story as she expected but still the girls gathered round to listen. She was nearing the end of the story until one girl pointed her finger underneath her feet and shrieked. Her eyes travelled down to see a tarantula cautiously move about, she identified as one of the school's pets from the science building. Despite the fact it was small and practically harmless, most of the girls screamed and ran off, including the girls on the table leaving her by herself.

Sighing, she jumped off and bent down to scoop it in her hands. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Michiru underneath the table on her hands and knees. She was not at all surprised and chuckled at her.

"Why hello there, I see you lost your friend,"

"Opps," she crawled out from underneath the table and handed her a lunchbox, "She always slips away somehow,"

The tarantula moved off her hand and into the plastic container, "You need to be more careful next time, she could get squashed next time," Haruka quirked her eyebrows up and crossed her arms.

"I'll try," Michiru knew that Haruka meant that the prank wasn't funny and that it was low. However she didn't care and just smirked before she went to return the tarantula back to it's home. She didn't care if she had to play dirty, she needed to win.


	12. Chapter 11

**Ocean View Girls College**

**A/N: Co-written with SailorLucinda**

**Chapter 11**

The school term was close to finishing. By that time their musical piece was almost complete. There still sections of the song to tweak and master. And during this time, the rivalry between Haruka and Michiru grew. Both had a strong group of followers, completely loyal to their queen. In public, they were seen as enemies who would play pranks on each other. Most students of the school remembered the time when Haruka and her group sabotaged the sprinklers, which ended in Michiru and her group becoming completely soaked. Michiru was the only one who brought an extra pair of clothes due to her father's party that evening, to which she invited Haruka in private. As the popular saying went, 'Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer,'

She was surprised when the blonde showed and a little bit more surprised that she wore a knee length light yellow dress. In her mind she pictured her in a suit or tux but according to Haruka, her mother forced her into it. She then complimented Michiru in her lovely sparkling dark blue evening dress. Instead of staying in the rumpus area, where all the guests were, Michiru led her up to her wing of the house and into her bedroom. Her room wasn't quite what Haruka expected, when the door swung open an untidy white-carpeted room was revealed.

"Sorry about the mess, had no time to clean it up and I never let the maids in. I don't like other people touching my stuff,"

Clothes flung across the floor, music sheets and books cluttered her desk and the pillows thrown off her double bed. On her walls were a series of paintings; some of them were hers.

"You're worse than I am," exclaimed Haruka, tentatively stepping around her clothes, gradually reaching the bed, "You know, maybe letting a maid in while you're here might not be that bad,"

Michiru ignored her advice and slipped off her shoes, "Would you like a drink? Soda, water, tea?"

Haruka shook her head and leaned back on the bed, examining the room once more. She was still surprised at her classmate. She'd never expected her to invite her over and she accepted, only due to curiosity. She wondered what kind of home she grew up in and what made her like this, it was a chance to try and understand the blue-green haired girl more. She was allowed to stay the night and would sleep in one of the guest rooms, which made her a little disappointed. It was too much to hope to be able to stay in the same room and maybe the same bed.

"So, how did Miss Kaioh Michiru grow up?"

There was a pause of silence before she replied, "Like a normal rich daughter of a successful father and no mother," she joined on her on the bed and added, "Shoes off,"

Haruka complied and pushed the heeled sandals off with her hands. She then faced Michiru, crossing her legs, cocking her head to the side.

"I'm guessing this is an area you rather not talk about,"

She glanced down before nodding back at Haruka, "Yeah, what about your family?"

Haruka stretched out her arms, grinning, "Huge. My mum works as a disability carer and my dad is a technician. I've got an older annoying brother, two younger twins that bicker everyday; one girl and one boy and another younger sister who's only three. She's the cutest,"

Michiru smiled for a second, there was a pang of jealousy. She ignored it as they shifted to the other end of her bed, lying down on their sides. It was just the two of them. Occasionally one of the staff would appear by the doorway, asking if they needed anything but they always politely declined. And then they would alone again, in her bedroom. She barely invited any of her classmates home and when she did, they didn't stay long. The last one here was Miyuki and stayed a total of three hours and twenty-three minutes. She was different here. At Michiru was boasting with confidence, carried witty banter and made sure she impressed every person in sight; all of this served as a hard exterior, an armor. But here, in her bedroom lying beside Haruka, she felt…. vulnerable. But she wasn't the only one whose self-demeanor changed; she could tell Haruka was much more relaxed and certainly less cocky. Both of them acted as if they were friends but they were anything other than friends.

"I'm just wondering, how much of the school is actually gay, or bi?" Haruka rested her head on hr palm, her eyes making solid eye contact with Michiru.

"Well at first I thought two-thirds but now…I think being bi or gay has become a fad. It seems just being straight is uncool,"

"So you're telling me that our school is hetrophobic!" Haruka chortled and the smile on her face widened.

Michiru joined in laughing, "Yeah, kind of. But there are quite a few gay and bi students in the school. I know Miyuki is definitely one, maybe Anza and I think Ami,"

"Ami's gay?"

Michiru decided to sit up straight and cracked the bones in her neck and back, "Yeah, the only gay student who ignored my advances. I thought you knew, well I guess it's really not obvious. She never was in the closet, she just doesn't introduce herself as 'Hi I'm Ami and I'm gay',"

Haruka copied her action, excluding the cracking of her back and neck bones, "I guess so, and by what you said it's more surprising if someone reveals they're straight than gay,"

"Yeah," she continued smiling as she nodded her head. Gently she bit her lip in nervousness and kiss Haruka on the mouth. This was the first time she ever felt nervous before she kissed someone and she relieved when Haruka didn't protest. Haruka made the next move, her tongue prodding on her lips for an invitation and entering immediately once she accepted. Both their hands began explore each other's body and they return lying back down on the bed. Nimble finger started working on zippers and unclasping the hooks of each other's bras.


End file.
